1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to backpack apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved backpack organizer apparatus wherein the same is arranged for complementary reception within a cavity of an associated backpack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backpacks of various types have been provided in the prior art. Frequently during a backpacking endeavor, various items are desirably positioned within discrete chambers within associated backpacks. Backpack structure of the prior art has provided a plurality of separate pockets for securement of various articles therewithin, but have heretofore failed to provide an organization utilizing a unitary organizer positionable within a single cavity of a backpack chamber, as set forth by the instant invention. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,463 to Hansen providing a diver's bag for transporting articles under water, including various compartments formed within the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,258 to Jones sets forth a backpack wherein a plurality of pockets are formed within the backpack, and utilizing a separate pocket mounted to an exterior surface of the backpack, wherein the separate pocket includes a plurality of chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,655 to Germe sets forth a backpack and gear bag of a unitary construction defining several pockets therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,657 to Brunton sets forth a backpack utilizing shoulder straps and various flap portions overlying integral pockets formed within the backpack structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,640 to Geiben sets forth a backpack structure utilizing separate pockets and compartments formed within the backpack, as well as a removal top chamber formed to the backpack.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved backpack organizer apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in effectively compartmentalizing a unitary chamber of a backpack and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.